


The Passenger

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: The Mandalorian captures a female and things get a bit heated between them on the journey together.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as separate works on my tumblr account - Now as a complete work!

Usually he would freeze his asset on capture. It was safer that way, preventing their futile attempts to escape or even more futile attempts to overpower him. But something about this woman was different from the moment he finally captured this fearless fighter. His surprise on removing her mask to be met with the seemingly innocent face of a young female. It was not his place to ask questions, his role was to simply capture and deliver. But from the moment he set eyes upon her, his mind conjured a myriad of questions. Who was this woman, what had led her to this place and who was it that wanted her so badly to pay for his services to bring her to them? He couldn't quite place it, but something about her fascinated him, entranced and enticed him. 

Their journey to the rendezvous point was going to take long enough, without the unexpected blockade across the main through route. He was relieved to find she hardly spoke, instead watched him and listened intently. At times in the silence between them, he felt her eyes on him. Subtly surveying his movements, his patterns and behaviours. When he was sure her attention was elsewhere, he allowed himself fleeting glances in her direction. Although he was always met with her gaze on him once again. 

He liked to watch her when she was sleeping, in the makeshift bunk he'd set up for her in the area below his cockpit. Her face was so peaceful as she dreamed. He was mesmerized by the way her hair fell around her face. The rise and fall of her chest, the way her soft lips parted and her lashes fluttered as her eyes followed her dreams. He wondered where she went when she was deep in slumber as she was always appeared so peaceful. He imagined that they are sweet and gentle, in keeping with the features of her face. Allowing himself these moments was dangerous, he knew this. But still, he couldn't draw himself away from her. 

'You're Mandalorian' She said finally, breaking her days of silence. He was surprised to find her voice had a thicker accent than he expected.

'I'm surprised you didn't kill me' She murmured after a few moments, when it became clear he wasn't going to respond. 

Evidently growing frustrated at his failure to bite, she sighed heavily and stood up, slowly pacing around the small space between them. 

'You don't take your armour off, do you?' She asked nocomentality, never really expecting an answer. 'Never take off your helmet'. 

At that moment, she stood directly behind him as he sat facing the controls. Her finger slowly slid across the cool metal of his shoulder plate. The proximity of her so close to him put him on edge. Not through any fear that she might attack him, he was prepared for that. He was unnerved by the idea of what else she might try to do to him.

'How do you make baby Mandalorians?' She asked, tapping at his arm plate.

''How do you fuck?' She whispered, lowering her face level with his. 

The silence fell between them once more.

In a single, deft movement she maneuvered himself so that she sat on his lap, straddling his thighs between hers. 

'You want to fuck me, don't you?' she whispered to where she considered his ear to be. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ground herself down on him, simulating the action of riding him. 

'I've seen the way you look at me,' She murmured, 'watching me while l sleep' 

He didn't react, he didn't dare, no matter how desperately he longed to. In that moment, he wanted to touch her, to let go of everything and lose himself in her. But sense held him back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he started. That, more than anything, was what he was afraid of. Remaining deathly still, he watched her instead, silently talking in the sight of her. 

She continued to ride him, her pace quickening. Using her own hands, she guided his gloved hands down to her hips, encouraging him to set the pace. He didn't flinch, instead, letting his hands fall away. He turned his head away from her, reaching past her to press the controls. Despite how desperately he wanted her, he couldn't let this continue. 

She sighed, obviously dejected. Silently, she climbed off him and sauntered away as quickly as she appeared. 

#####

The days passed between them in silence once more. Until she caught him off guard, asleep in his chair. He woke up, startled to find her kneeling in front of him, removing his gloves. In rage and panic that she had crossed a line, he grabbed hold of both wrists forcefully to stop her. But it was too late. The slightest of touches, his bare fingers brushing against the delicate arch of her wrist set off sparks inside him. She simply stared at him coldly through his helmet. Although she couldn't possibly see his face, her eyes burrowed down straight into his own. Silently telling him she was not afraid of him. She didn't struggle against him, not that she needed to. For all that he had hold of her, they both knew at that moment, she was the one in control. 

She lowered her head, bringing her face down to where their hands met. She rubbed the soft skin of her cheek against the bare skin of his rough hand, like some kind of feline creature eager for its master's affection. He didn't flinch, instead simply watched her, eager to see what she would do next. Turning her face against his hand, she brushed her lips against his bare skin. Electricity surged through him. His resolve weakened as he loosened his grip on her wrists. She used her hand to guide his to her mouth, all the while dotting feathery kisses along his palm. 

Instinctively, he extended a finger, guiding it along the soft flesh of her bottom lip. She allowed him to touch her, remaining motionless as he silently brushed his fingertips against her. Without a word spoken between them, she understood his long repressed desire to touch, muddled with his reluctance to do so. She didn't rush him, happy to let him explore like a curious animal. 

She parted her lips, allowing his finger to glide between them. He didn't stop her when she guided the length of his finger into her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around the digit. She closed her eyes, her lashes fluttering in the same way he saw them move when she slept. The sensation of her tongue sent shivers down his spine, causing his heart to hammer in his chest. A dull ache grew in his loins that he hadn't felt in a long time. An urge to remove his armour and allow this woman to caress every part of him they way she caressed him now. 

Opening her eyes, she raised them to meet his. Never blinking, she freed his finger from her sweet mouth, before entrapping another and gliding her lips along it. His breathing grew shallow as his heart thundered in her chest. Smiling playfully to herself, she closed her eyes once more.

A moan came from her mouth, the sound vibrating against his fingers. Realising that she was also aroused by their simple interaction, his desire for her grew tenfold. His cock was rock hard, aching with need. It took every inch of restraint to stop himself from picking her up into his lap and tear off their clothing, burying himself so deep inside her. 

'Stop' He snapped coldly, drawing his hands away from her. 

A mixture of disappointment and surprise spread across her face. Without saying a word, she let go of his hands, rose to her feet and walked toward the door. He watched her as she silently left , turning briefly to glance at him as she stood by the doorway. Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned her back on him and returned to her makeshift quarters. 

#####

She lay in the darkness, her aching need keeping her awake. The combination of stubbornness and anger stopped her bringing herself relief. Even in her own mind, she didn't understand what drew her to her captor, what made her yearn for him so badly it kept her from sleep. This mandalorian was a strange creature. From their first meeting, she recognised he was different. He was not like other males she knew. He was able to defeat her, the greatest warrior of her tribe. But he neither tried to kill her or force himself upon her. Instead, he took her to his ship and departed for an undisclosed location. She knew little of their ways, other than their oath to hiding behind their armour. 

She was relieved most of their time was spent in silence, giving her time to observe her enemy. Allowing her to quickly learn he was watching her too. This Mandalorian didn't say much, and they all took the oath of the mask to conceal their true face. But unwittingly, he revealed so much to her. His minute gestures, the tilt of his head, the hitch of his breath, his changing posture all allowed her to see his emotions. She couldn't ignore the subtle way his head turned ever so slightly to catch glimpses of her from the corner of his eye. Or that he stole glances when he thought she wasn't looking. 

She had found him lying beside her, seemingly watching her while she slept, his ungloved hand trailing gingerly along her cheek. Her initial fear subsided on realising if he wanted to harm her, he could have done it much earlier. Unaware she was awake, she was able to flutter her eyes closed without him noticing, allowing her to lay there under his caress. She decided she liked the way his rough hands delicately touched her. She had no idea what this man looked like, other than the golden skin of his coarse hands that were large enough to eclipse hers. With her eyes closed, she mentally pictured the face behind the mask. Dark curls tumbling down into piercing dark eyes, strong features and tanned skin with a kind smile. 

Knowing his unspoken feelings towards her, she had gone to him, invited him to take her in the only way she knew men wanted. Crass and vulgar. He simply pushed her away, leaving her feeling confused and rejected. She understood his oath, but then why did he break it himself to touch her as she slept. Hoping he would return to watch her, she yearned to feel his skin against hers once more. Although she was disappointed to find he didn't. 

On wandering around the ship, she found him sleeping at the helm. Now it was her chance to watch him. Uncertain if he was actually awake, she nimbly strode around him, until she was satisfied he wouldn't stir. Positioning herself on her knees in front of him, she cast her eyes over the bounty hunter's worn armour. Life had been hard for so many in the years of the Empire and the political vacuum of its demise. Every struggle he endured was scratched and etched along the metal he wore. Listening to the rise and fall of his breath through his helmet, she watched his chest follow the same pattern. Her fingers gently ambled along his leg, tracing along the patches of leather not concealed by metal. His gloved hands rested on his thighs. On seeing them, she felt a curious longing to touch them. To be able to feel his skin against hers. Slowly, she raised one hand to remove the fabric of his glove. Once the bare skin of his hand was revealed, she gingerly began to take off the second. 

He woke with a start and for a brief moment she feared his reaction. But she was surprised to find he fleetingly let down his guard, allowing her to touch him ever so briefly. In those precious moments, she relished his skin against hers. Not a word was spoken between them, but she sensed this was what he wanted. Noticing the hitch of his breath in the back of his throat as she planted kisses along his palm and the way he cautiously traced his fingers across her lips. His head rose to meet hers and although all she saw was her own reflection, she imagined his eyes were gazing into hers. All too soon, it was over as he ordered her to stop. In a moment of weakness, tears stung her eyes as she returned to her bunk. 

This mandalorian was a strange creature. In their brief exchanges of tenderness, she wondered if perhaps he was afraid of her. Afraid of his feelings towards her. He had grabbed her wrists so tightly he could have snapped them if he wanted to, but still he loosened his grip and permitted her touch. It wasn't until she inadvertently let her own cold exterior slip that resumed his cool facade. 

What surprised her more than his confusing behaviour, was how much it managed to hurt her when he sent her away. 

########

He sat in the pilot seat, musing over their earlier interaction. The same internal dialog replayed over in his mind for what felt like hours. He wanted to go to her so desperately but reason kept him rooted where he sat. This wasn't the way, It went against everything he stood for. She was just a mission, she would likely be dead when they arrived with his buyer. But this thought didn't give him the comfort he needed. If anything it ripped at his chest to think that she might be so quickly snuffed out. Perhaps this was what absent mindedly drove him to her. It wasn't until he was actually stood in the doorway looking at her, that he realised he was on his feet. 

She didn't know how much time had passed in the darkness and quiet humming of the mandalorian ship. The sound of him walking into the cabin startled her. Laying deathly still, she watched him slowly maneuver around to her makeshift bed and without saying a word, drop to her level. She held her breath as he lay down beside her in the cramped space. A warm hand rested on her bare shoulder and paused for a moment as if he was waiting for her to push it away. 

Realising she wasn't going to resist, he softly brushed his fingertips along her arm. Letting his eyes follow the movement of his hand, he watched as goosebumps formed in response to his touch. His hand journeyed along the bare skin of her arm, across her shoulder and to the crook of her neck where he allowed it to linger softly for a moment. Turning her face to where he lay, she was met with only her reflection in the metal of his helmet. His head lifted slightly and she wondered if at that moment he raised his gaze to meet hers. She imagined him having dark eyes, kind eyes. Inadvertently, she sighed as his fingers danced along the sensitive skin of her neck. He shifted slightly, and she feared once again this was all going to be over as quickly as it started. 

Keeping his hand in place, he moved his body slightly closer to hers. The metal of his chest plate pressing against her breast. Her face was inches from his mask now and he watched as her eyes darted over the metal, almost as if she was searching for him underneath. Despite the thick armour between them, being in such close proximity to her made his heart hammer in his chest. Her lips parted softly and he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to be able to touch them like he had done earlier. To kiss them with his own mouth. 

Imagining soft, warm lips pressing tenderly against her own, she brought herself to where she considered his mouth to be and planted a chaste kiss against the armour. There was no reaction from him. No words or sounds. Instead his hand simply carried on traveling along up to her face and cascading feathery brushes along her cheek. His thumb brushed against her lips and just as she had done earlier, she brought it between her lips. A barely audible intake of breath came from him and she smiled to herself. In this moment, she began to understand him. He wanted her, she could tell as much, but something strong held him back. Faith, or inexperience perhaps. She couldn't be certain. What she was sure of was how being like this with him made a fire burn inside her. Fascinated by him, she wanted to peel off his armour and trace her fingers along the flesh underneath. All the while, yearning for him to explore the most intimate parts of her. 

He dragged his fingers down along her neck, leaving a cool slick trail against the heat of her skin. His hand came to rest against her chest, his fingers pausing against the seam of her clothing. He lingered, hesitant to continue further, but desperate to rid her of her clothing and map every inch of her skin. In a swift movement, she sat up and pulled the fabric of her vest over her head. A sharp intake of breath came from the mandalorian's helmet. Laying back down beside him, she took his hand in hers and guided it to her breast, inviting him to touch her. Languidly brushing his thumb across her nipple, he watched mesmerized as the simple movement repeatedly caused tiny whimpers to tumble from her sweet lips. Witnessing the luscious reactions he was able to draw from her gave rise to a dull ache between his legs. 

His hands continued to explore the velvety softness of her flesh, making her body tremble with desire. Writhing against him, all she wanted to do was remove the cold, hard metal covering him and feel the warmth of his skin against hers. She took his hand in hers, growing impatient for relief from the rising tension between her thighs, and guided it to her soaking core. Spreading herself for him, he slipped his finger easily into the depths of her. Immersed in her white heat, he couldn't help but feel just how sodden she was, in awe of the fact he managed to reduce her to this beautiful whimpering wreck. Skin flushed and sheen with sweat, her nipples pert and breathless moans coming from her mouth. In a frantic fumble of hands, she guided his fingers to his clit, moving them back and forth across the sensitive nub. Her hand fell away as he continued the movement, painfully slowly. 

As he pushed her closer to the edge of her orgasm, she wished she was able to have all of him. To touch and kiss every inch of his skin. To feel him sink into the depths of her, filling her and making her whole. The thought of him fucking her only served to drive her closer to coming. She knew it was too large a step for him, too much, too soon. This would do for now, she thought to herself, as she opened her eyes to watch her reflection in his mask. Trailing her hands along the hard metal and soft leather of his suit, she reached down between his thighs to be greeted by the bulge of his erection. Somehow in a flurry of hands, she managed to untie his belt and release the leather of his pants. He gasped as her hand came into contact with his skin, circled around his length and grazed back and forth in the same motion he used on her. 

They lay there, breathing heavily together in silence. As she opened her eyes to look at him, he swore at that moment she was able to see through his mask all the way into his soul. It became almost impossible to breath in his helmet and he considered tearing it off. Would that really be so bad, if he revealed himself to her now, to never wear it again. To spend every waking moment with her like this instead. His thoughts were consumed by the fire her hand roused within him.

She closed her eyes tightly and he noticed her hand against him growing increasingly erratic. Sensing she was close, he quickened his pace, eager to see her come undone. Every muscle in her body tensed and she lay deathly still, before finally letting out a gasp as he felt her shaking under his hand. She moaned, a sound so filthy that it sent a surge through his loins. 

Finally coming down from her high, slight aftershocks of pleasure still ran through her. Turning her body into his, she now used both hands to glide up and down the long, hard, thick length of him. This wouldn't take long, she knew by the way his head fell slightly, almost nuzzling into the crook of her neck. In a swift motion, she shuffled down the bed, bringing her face level with his crotch. Before he was able to say anything, she brought him into her mouth, letting him sink deep into her throat as she hummed slightly. Shocked at the sensation of her hot, sweet mouth around him, he felt his orgasm growing inside him. As she bobbed her head back and forth, he wondered if this is how good it felt to inside her tight, wet core. The thought sent him over the edge. White light searing his vision as the waves of pleasure crashed over him.

She sat up briefly and he lay spread out across the bed. A warm, dreamy haze swept over him as she curled up beside him, burrowing her head into the cold metal of his chest plate. Listening to the rise and fall of her breathing, he fell asleep brushing his fingers through her soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more mandalorian smut, why not?!

'You put your helmet back on' she remarked as she climbed upstairs into the cockpit and found him seated at the controls, wearing his full armour and helmet. Her hand glided over the cool metal. 

'It's the way' He answered flatly, the visor filtering out any emotion. 

She sat herself down on his lap with her back to him. Wearing only a nightshirt, she shivered as his cold armour touched her skin. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer against him. As much as she was physically drawn to the man behind the mask, something about his armour turned her on even more.

'It's just us now' she murmured playfully as she tapped the control panel. 

It would be days before they reached their destination and she smiled to herself as she thought about all of the ways they could fill that time. It became clear with the time they wasted on the planet, the mandalorian had no intention of taking his asset to the client. Neither of them spoke about it, and they didn't need to. She knew he should have made the exchange days ago. There was a gradual shift in his behaviour. The hours he spent scurried away at the controls of Razor Crest surveying the maps and charts. Looking for somewhere to hide, she surmised. Eventually, he told her to pack up as they were heading off to an old hideout he used once before. There was no discussion about her bounty. As with everything else between them, there was an unspoken understanding. 

Slowly, she began to move her hips, pressing herself against his. Already, she felt his excitement grow in his crotch. Placing his strong hands on her hips, he began to move his hips up to meet hers. She hummed as the familiar heat grew in her core. Her consuming need for him was confusing. She had never felt like this with anyone else before, an instant physical attraction she couldn't explain. He was addictive and the more she tasted of him, the more she needed him. Every time they fucked, she was always sated and still she would wake a few hours later, desperate for his touch once again. Hungry for his eyes on her, eager for him to whisper her name into the crook of her neck. 

His hands fell away from her hips and she realised that he was taking off his headpiece with the metallic thud it made as it hit the floor. Brushing her hair away from her neck, he dusted feathery kisses along the delicate skin. He sighed into her ear, the warm air giving rise to goose-bumps along her skin. Running his tongue along the outer rim, he nipped it between his teeth and she rewarded him with a loud groan.

'Din please' she barely whispered through hitched breaths. 

'Patience' He murmured against his skin between kisses. 'We've got plenty of time before we arrive'. 

He loved to tease her, knowing that for how strong, stubborn and proud she was, she was not above begging for him to touch her. Knowing he had this strange, physical control over her was intoxicating and the sound of his name on her lips alone made him ache. This went against everything he was brought up to stand for. Desire left him vulnerable to harm, clouded his judgment and got in the way of his work. He knew what they were doing was reckless. Still he knew that he would happily destroy worlds and tear down civilisations if she simply asked him to. 

'Tell me what you want' He murmured, his hand dancing along her neck. 

She leaned her head to the side, silently inviting him to kiss along the exposed skin.

'Here?' He murmured, before his tongue darted over her neck. Nodding in response, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his shoulder. His fingers fanned out across her neck, pressing lightly and she gasped. The mixture of pleasure and pain was ecstasy. She knew he would never harm her, but she still felt a surge of electricity and excitement as she allowed him to exert control over her. He was not naturally a dominant lover, but over their time alone together she encouraged him out of his shell. Both of them enjoying the rewards for their efforts.

His fingers splayed across her neck, traveling down to her chest, caressing her soft breast through the fabric of her shirt. All the while, his lips never left her neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the delicate skin. His other hand brushed against her thigh, skimming up along the smooth, soft flesh. Instinctively, she spread her legs, opening herself up to him and silently inviting him to touch the most intimate parts of her. His hand continued to brush her nipple through her shirt, the added sensation of the delicate fabric against her skin increasing her arousal. His other hand carried on up along her thigh, pushing her night shirt up, only to discover she was completely naked underneath. He smirked against her shoulder as he kissed along it. 

His hands glided against the warm heat of her core. Already slick in anticipation for him. Most of their time together was spent like this. She was insatiable, always so eager for him. He'd never known anything like it before. Not that he was complaining. He was more than willing to oblige. All it took was her to whisper his name in that husky voice and he was hard again for her. Placing her hand over his, she guided his fingers up to her clit. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he glided his finger along the sensitive nub, slick with her arousal. Moving as slowly as physically possible, he trailed his finger back and forth along the bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp. This was his pace, not hers, but he quickly learned that taking his time always seemed to draw out the longest moans from her. 

Her cunt tightened and quivered with each brush of his fingers against her clit, as the tension inside her grew. He was going infuriatingly slow on purpose, knowing she hated and loved it in equal measure. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the waves building inside her, focusing all of her energy on reaching the point where they would break and submerge her in pleasure. His hungry mouth never left her neck, biting and nipping as he travelled along it. Using his other arm, he pulled her closer to him, pinning her back against the cold besakr of his chest plate. Her breath grew ragged and he knew now it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. Bringing his hand up to her neck, he splayed his fingers out against it gently. Her pulse raced in the vein under his fingertips as he pressed softly, gradually increasing the pressure. 

A long, low groan rumbled in her throat as she began to tremble in his arms. His hand against her throat the push she needed to send her careering over the edge of desire. Her eyes rolled back into her head as it fell back against his shoulder. Inside her, she felt the convulsion of her muscles in time with the waves of pleasure consuming her. A white haze fell over her vision as she lost herself in pleasure. 

Finally coming down from her high, she turned her head as she desperately sought out his mouth, trying to find his lips with her own in frantic kisses against his hair. 

'Please Din' She whimpered against him. 'Kiss me please, please I need you'.

Bringing his hand up, he guided her face to his, meeting in an awkward kiss. Her lips moved fast, hard and hungry against him. In a quick and sudden movement, she pulled away from him and turned herself around on his lap. Facing him now, she grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers in an urgent kiss.


	3. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a separate piece, but I guess it works as another chapter for this piece. It's my take on being blind folded with the mandalorian, which I know has been done to death. But this is my take on it. Hopefully with some emotions too.

She was his prisoner. Even if it was only in name. She was the one in control, the one calling the shots. The one that he would happily lay down worlds and destroy universes for. Yet right at that very moment she was still his prisoner. Laying on his bunk, her bound hands were raised above her head and tied to the bedpost. Her shirt was wrapped around her face, acting as a makeshift blindfold. This was the game that she had chosen to play and as ever, he was more than willing to oblige. She had opened up an entirely new existence to him. One of touch and sensation. Where entire conversations could be had without ever saying a word. She was both terrifying and intoxicating. He was breaking every rule he ever held dear being here like this with her. She wanted him. Not the mask, not the armour. Not the mandalorian. She wanted the man. Din Djarin. Yet she never demanded anything from him. She understood his hesitation and reluctance. Every single time. She was still happy to allow him to simply please her, to send her over the edge alone. She touched him without ever removing his helmet. She expertly knew how to extract every piece of his armour now and still, she never once attempted to remove his mask.

Writhing against the bed, she arched her back as she listened intently. Searching for any clue as to where he was and what he planned to do. At first he didn't understand her game. She had seen his face before. Under his laws, she should not be around to tell the tale. But here she was. As he silently watched her resist against her makeshift shackles, he now understood why she asked for this. She was a glorious sight, laid out completely naked on his bunk. Her nipples pert in the cool air of his ship. Her position making her breasts appear even more alluring than usual. Her thighs pressed together and he knew she was desperately trying to create some friction against her sweet little nub that would be throbbing hard at that very moment. She was laid out in front of him now for him to devour however he chose. And devour her he would.

His armour had already been discarded and he silently slipped his helmet over his head, finally being able to gaze at her with his own eyes. Without making a sound, he knelt down at the end of the bunk, taking one of her ankles in his hand. A smile snaked across her lips.

'There you are' She whispered, before groaning as he darted his tongue along the hollow of her ankle. 

Chuckling to himself at how aroused she was by this minute touch, he lazily dragged his mouth along her calf, before licking against the back of her knee. A contented sigh tumbled from her lips as she melted into the bed. Her thighs spread apart and already he saw her sex glistening with the sheen of her arousal. Swallowing hard, he carried on with his journey along the supple skin of her thigh. It took everything he had to fight the urge to sink himself into her tight, warm core there and then. But that was not the game she wanted to play tonight. And while she may be his prisoner right now, she was always his master.

Her breathing grew shallow as his tongue left a cool trail against her thigh. As he inched closer to the sweet spot between her thighs, her hips rose up off the bed, inviting him to touch her there. Ignoring the silent gesture, he returned to her ankles and began his arduous journey back up her other leg. 

She smiled as he played their little game so well. He had laughed at her when she suggested it, reminding her she could leave anytime she wanted. His naivety endearing. As if she would ever be free from the control his desire had over her. Din vastly underestimated just how much power he exerted over her, how far she really was willing to go for her Mandalorian. Could he not see the effect he had on her? See the whimpering mess he consistently reduced her to. She was capable of killing the enemies who defied her with her bare hands and yet with him, she always willing to kneel and beg. When she explained the rules, he was confused. Clearly not used to the complicated intimacy she enjoyed. Still Din went along with it, like he always did. Always so willing to please his little pet.

As his lips trailed along her inner thigh, all she was able to do was lie there and take it. Without the distractions of her senses, she was forced to focus solely on her own pleasure. Imagining the way his eyes were looking at her right now and where he would touch her next. As he neared the centre of her thighs, she lay deathly still, holding her breath in anticipation of his lips against her sex. Instead, she felt him pull away, shuffling against her, before the soft hair of his beard bristled against her face. His mouth pressed against hers, crashing into a kiss. She let out a disappointed groan and she felt his lips form into a smile against hers.

'Patience' He murmured as he planted feathery kisses across her cheeks. She was like a hungry animal, always wanting him hard and fast. She hated being made to wait. But the times he made her beg for him to grant her release, were the times he liked the best. When she made that tiny little whimper as he finally allowed her to come and her cunt convulsed around him, dragging him over the edge with her. The last time had been bent over the controls of the ship. He fucked her so slowly, taking every little bit of self control he had, before making her come so hard her knees gave way under her. Tonight he would do the same, until all she was capable of was moaning out his name.

His mouth was against her neck, as his hand snaked against her hip, pressing her down against the bed. Usually, she would have her hands in his hair now, her nails digging into his scalp and clamouring against his neck. She missed the feel of him under her touch and eager for more contact, she lifted herself up from the bed, to bring her body against his. 

'I need to feel you Din' She gasped as he nipped against the crook of her neck. 

Pressing the weight of his body into her, his aching erection brushed against the slick warmth between her thighs. He groaned involuntarily and she sighed, bucking her hips up into his. Pulling away from her, he used both his hands to press her back against the mattress. Groaning at the loss of contact, she then yelped out of surprise as her planted a kiss on her stomach. Lapping his tongue against the taunt skin, he ran his hand up along her thigh, cupping her ass in his hand before digging his fingers into the soft flesh. His mouth traveled upwards, eventually reaching her breast. Squirming on the bunk underneath him, she tried to force herself against his mouth. She felt him draw away from her once more and quickly snapped her legs around him, using her weight to pull him back against her. 

'Isn't that against the rules?' he chuckled, kissing her shoulder. 'Maybe I should tie up your legs'.

Tightening her grip around him, she ground her hips against his, groaning as she did so. He bit against her shoulder gently, before soothing her with his tongue. His lips trailed along her neck and shoulder, his hands digging into the soft flesh of her thigh. Finally he reached her breast and she was rewarded with his tongue darting across her pert nipple. Slowly lapping his tongue over it, again and again. For what felt like forever, he devoted his attentions to her chest, toying with her nipples between his lips and tongue. All the while she lay there panting and moaning as his touch stoked a fire inside her core. She always loved the touch of his rough hands against her, but his warm, soft mouth was something else entirely. It was these moments when he revealed himself to her entirely that she lived for. 

'Kiss me' She rasped, eager to feel his lips against hers. 

Lifting his head from her chest, he brought his mouth down to meet hers, his tongue circling hers. Wrapping her thighs around him once more, the slick of her arousal pressed against his stomach, causing his rock hard cock to ache. He relished in teasing her, even if it prolonged his own release as well. 

'You feel so good' He murmured against her neck as he dragged his lips down her body once more. 

Using his hands, he pressed her hips down into the bed, forcing her to wait until he was ready to touch her. She threw her head back, grunting in frustration. Her entire body was on fire and her cunt ached for him. To fill her up to the hilt, push into her again and again until he sent her reeling over the edge in ecstacy. With each kiss, his mouth grew perilously close to her sex, making her shake with need. Finally, he pressed his palms against her thighs, parting them as he nestled himself between them. His breath was warm against her as he darted his tongue along her slit, gliding into her, before trailing up to her clit. Moaning loudly, she wrapped her leg over this shoulder, jutting her hips up to meet his face. His hands snaked under her, grabbing her buttocks and sinking his fingers into her soft flesh. All the while his tongue lazily trailed back and forth across her swollen clit. 

Surrounded by nothing but darkness, she focused on the sensation growing deep inside her core. The growing coil of pleasure winding every tighter with each stroke of his expert tongue. With each sound of appreciation she made, she was sure he purposely slowed his pace until he barely darted against it, dragging her release out as painstakingly long as possible. Gliding his fingers easily into her, he curled them gently against her walls, seeking out her sweet spot. Stroking her softly, she felt the coil tighten to breaking point. Each touch threatened to send waves of pleasure crashing over her, drowning her in her desire. Arching her back up off the bed as her orgasm grew ready to explode, she gasped. With that, he drew away from her, his hand and mouth leaving her wanting. 

'Din!' She groaned in desperation. He didn't make a sound and for a moment she was afraid he'd left the room, leaving her tied to the bed utterly frustrated and unable to satisfy herself. His lips brushed against her face and a whimper tumbled from her mouth. 

'Please Din' She gasped as she writhed her hips and legs, desperately attempting to make some kind of physical contact with him. Without being able to see him, she was forced to rely on her other senses. 

'What do you want?' He whispered, his breath soft against her ear. 

She felt the familiar warmth of him as he lay over her, his hips resting against hers, his legs settling between her own. Fingertips danced along the skin of her arm, aimlessly gliding up to her elbow and back. His lips sucked against the hollow of her neck. Her pulse thundered in the veins under his tongue.

'You know what I want' Her voice whimpered. 

Silently seething, she hated herself for how he was able to reduce her to this. Hated how much control he had over her. Hated just how good his tongue felt as he expertly used it to explore the most intimate parts of her. Hated that he knew it and used it against her like this. Most of all she hated knowing that when he did finally let her come, it was going to absolutely blow her mind.

'Tell me' He murmured, his mouth journeying down to her nipple once more. She gasped as it made contact. 'I love hearing you beg me to fuck you'. 

In her heightened state of awareness, even just his voice sent a surge of desire through her. 

'Let me come' she barely gasped as he rolled her nipple between his teeth. 

Moving quickly, he resumed position between her thighs, teasing her pleasure out of her once more. This time though, she remained quiet, deathly still, focusing all her attention on the rising wave of ecstacy inside her. It wasn't long before she felt it ready to take her and she threw her head back as it came colliding over her. Wave after wave of white heat cascading through her body. His lips never left her, his fingers softly dragging her orgasm out as long as physically possible. Finally, he slowed to a stop as she began to sink back into the bed.

Feeling him raise himself away from her, she gave a disappointed sigh. Until she felt him positioning himself against her, brushing the tip of his hard cock against her entrance. Suddenly he stopped and she felt his hands fumble with her bindings. After a few moments her hands were free and instinctively she pulled her makeshift blindfold away from her face. Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light of the ship, her gaze finally met his before his lips came crashing down on hers in a kiss. 

Guiding himself to her entrance, he effortlessly slid into her, pushing himself to the hilt before pausing a moment. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as her tongue danced against his. She loved the feeling of him inside her, his naked skin pressed against her, his presence completely enveloping her. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pressed him tight against her, pushing him deeper into her until he grunted. Now it was her turn to make him beg, she mused to herself. 

Their pace was slow and languid, as he dove into her, before reluctantly withdrawing for a fleeting moment. She was slick and tight around him, making it almost impossible for him to hold back. Somehow he managed to do just that, determined to draw this out as long as he could. Her breath was erratic against his mouth, her heart hammered in her chest against his. Pulling himself up to look at her face, her eyes were glazed and hooded. She was lost in the pleasure threatening to consume her once more. Her hands moved between them as she let her fingers dance against her bundle of nerves, bringing her closer to the edge. Her walls tightened around him, contracting with each flick of her fingertips. His vision grew hazy as he felt his own orgasm ready to explode. Thrusting himself into her, she groaned as her muscles convulsed around him, sending them both reeling into ecstacy together. 

Collapsing onto her, they lay there as they caught their breath. Raising his head, his eyes gazed into hers. The corners creased as he smiled tenderly. This unnerved her, this level of familiarity and kindness. Much more than her unwavering desire for him. At moments like this she dared to dream of a completely different life beyond the hull of the Razor Crest with him. It frightened her to think she had unwittingly lowered her own defenses and allowed him in.


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Mando and feelings

Eventually the Mandalorian and his Passenger retired to their quarters. She was breathless from her encounter with Cara. Initially the solider had been frosty in her demeanor towards her, which the passenger assumed came from jealousy towards her and her physical relationship with the Mandalorian. She had asked if she had fucked him and was surprised by how taken aback Cara had been. Her response being he wasn't her type as she cast her eyes up and down his passenger. She had been unable to mistake the look of hunger in Cara's eyes as she did so. And so that night they had drunk and danced together. Their bodies moving in sync together. Hands wandering just a fraction too far, touches and eyes lingering for a second too long. 

All the while she knew Din had been watching from afar. She glanced over in his direction. His helmet concealed the glare of his eyes, but she knew he was watching them. After all, she was familiar with his minute reactions, the clench of his fist, the tilt of his head. Sensing he was angry with her, she pictured his mouth snapped shut in a stern line. The way he intermittently shifted position, flitting restlessly from foot to foot told her something else. He was enjoying this. Knowing that she was able to gleen a silent reaction from him excited her and she grew aroused by the control she was able to exert over him. More than that, it pleased her that he was jealous in a way she couldn't form the words to explain. She wanted him to be angry, for him to fight for her, for him to care. The word sent a cold shudder through her as an unfamiliar pang of guilt pulled at her gut. 

As she closed the door behind them, Din removed his helmet. In a heartbeat, he was against her, using his body weight to press her against the door as his lips came crashing down against hers. This was new, she mused, as he kissed her hungrily. The cold Beskar searing against her warm skin. It was normally her that was the aggressive instigator. Usually his helmet was the last thing he removed, hiding his face and sweet mouth until she begged him to reveal himself to her. As he briefly drew away, there was a strange darkness she noticed in his eyes. His lips darted down along her neck, nipping and biting the delicate skin. The leather of his gloves dug into the flesh of her hip as his hands moved roughly over her body. He was like a caged animal suddenly set free and she delighted in seeing this new side of him. 

'I was watching you all night' He murmured against her ear before his mouth pressed against the pulse point in her neck. 

Din could see the reaction dancing with Cara had caused inside her, the same way she reacted towards his touch. Her eyes wild with desire as she bit her full lips between her teeth. The soft sheen of sweat against her skin. Her nipples protruding through the flimsy fabric of her clothing as she moved in closer to her partner. Her wicked smile as her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the music. He had been utterly captivated by her performance and a fire of jealousy and desire burnt through him all night. He let his teeth sink into her and she gasped. He wanted to mark her as his, only ever his. 

'Is that what's got you all fired up?' She laughed breathlessly. 

He remained silent, his lips never leaving her neck as his hand snaked up under her clothing. She gasped in surprise as he forcefully parted her thighs, sliding his leather clad fingers into the depths of her. He sniggered against her as he felt the slick wetness of her arousal and she moaned. There was no way she could hide her physical reactions from him. 

'Are you sure you're not the one who's all fired up?' He teased before crashing his lips down onto hers. 

His fingers expertly glided in and out of her, pressing against her sweet spot, making her head spin. Moving his thumb against her clit, he drew circles over and over the sensitive nub. The pleasure grew inside her, threatening to consume her. Her head fell back against the wall as he drew his mouth from hers. 

She was a sight before him and Din relished in how quickly she responded to his touch. Her eyes rolled back before she closed them and a long, low moan fell from her mouth. Realising she was close, he decided he wasn't going to let her come just yet. He delighted in teasing her too much. Pulling his hand away from her, he began to grasp at the fabric of her dress. Unable to find the fastenings and bindings to release her from the damn thing, he forcefully pulled it at, tearing it in his hands. She gasped and for a second she looked at him with a wild eyed look of panic. Had he scared her? Was this too much? He was drunk on desire, wanting to let her witness just how much her little display had driven him crazy. He hadn't been able to stop himself. 

Pressing her hands against both of his cheeks, she brought his face within inches of hers. Her eyes met his as she stared into him, boring down all the way into his soul. He was absolutely mesmerized with her, completely intoxicated by her. Somewhere inside, he knew she felt the same way. The delirious lust for one another. There was something else unspeakable that drew them together. A word they both felt but would never bring themselves to say. She brought his lips down to meet hers and she kissed him, slow and languid. Her tongue danced circles around his and he groaned, pressing against her. His heart hammering against the hard steel of his armour. 

His hands danced over her now bare skin, as her drew his thumb over her nipple in circles. Bringing his other hand to her other breast, he replicated the movement. Arching her back away from the door, she pressed her body ever closer to his. Silently praising his efforts. Drawing his mouth from her, he brought his lips to her chest, suckling against her nipples, rolling them between his lips over and over again. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, nails digging into the back of his neck. She writhed under him in response to his touch. 

'I need to make you jealous more often' her voice rasped between heavy breaths. He smirked against her skin, before drawing himself away from her. 

'Turn around' He growled as he fumbled with the bindings of his armour. 

Flashing her wicked smile, she kissed him on the cheek. Sliding her hands down to meet his, she helped him release the fabric of his trousers. Her hand glided into them, as her palm trailed along the thick girth of him. A low moan formed in his throat as his dark eyes fluttered closed momentarily. Closing her fingers around him, she glided her hand up and down. She pressed her lips to his neck, planting feathery kisses down towards the point where his armour concealed him from her. It delighted her to hear the sound of his ragged breath as she touched him, the slight hitch in the back of his throat every time she reached the tip and splayed her palm across it before traveling back down. Knowing that she could make him this weak turned her on even more. 

Opening his eyes, he took hold of both of her wrists and using only the slightest force, brought them behind her back.

'I said turn around' He grunted, spinning her on the spot where she stood so she faced towards the door. 

Standing behind her, Din planted hard kisses against her shoulder as his hands cascaded down along her body. As he journeyed down her stomach, she parted her thighs in readiness for him. Murmuring his approval against her ear, his fingers pooled the slick wetness of her arousal, before gliding back and forth against her clit. Groaning, she let herself fall against the door. Using his free arm to take her weight, he held her against his chest plate as she used her arms to push up away from the wall. The chill of his cold armour against her warm skin made her shiver. Tiny ripples of pleasure moved inside her, growing bigger with each expert stroke of his fingers. This was not his typical languid pace. Usually, he would tease her, bring her to the brink but never quite let her fall into her desire. Tonight, he moved quickly, determined to make her come as hard and fast as possible. He snaked his hand around her, pinching her nipple in his fingertips as his teeth nipped against the back of her neck. 

It didn't take long for the tightly wound coil inside her to snap, sending wave after wave of ecstacy crashing over her, as he continued to stoke her. Somewhere she heard her own voice, whimpering his name over and over again. After hardly letting her catch her breath, he moved against her, parting her legs further, and bending her forwards slightly. Positioning himself against her entrance, he pushed into her hard, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her in position. His fingers remained on her clit and danced back and forth across her sensitive nub, quickly drawing another orgasm from her. A low, gutteral moan fell from her lips as she convulsed around his thick, hard cock. Unable to hold back, his fingers sank into the flesh of her hips as he pounded into her, letting his own pleasure take over him. He grunted her name as he released himself into her. 

For a moment they remained slumped against one another by the door, catching their breath as their thundering heartbeats gradually slowed. He pulled himself up and she turned around to face him. He looked at her tenderly, a sheepish expression on his face. She wondered if he regretted how he had been with her this evening. It was a side to him he rarely showed, but she liked it and decided at that moment she wanted to see it more. 

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' He asked with genuine concern in his voice, his hands soothing over her hips.

Shaking her head, she brought his lips down against hers. 'I'd tell you if you did' she murmured between kisses. 

Without saying a word, he scooped her legs from under her and lifted her up. She flung her arms around his neck and squealed in surprise as he carried her bridal style over to the bed. Laying her down on the soft covers, he climbed over her, planting soft kisses against her skin as he inched closer to her lips. 

As they lay there in silence, she watched him as he gazed over her. His dark eyes filled with kindness. His fingertips glided along her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The tenderness between them now was at complete odds with the rough and frantic sex between them moments before. As she studied his movements and reactions, she wondered what he was thinking at that moment. His brow furrowed as he wrapped her hair around his finger and she pondered what it was that made him look so sad. Had she pushed things too far earlier?

As she climbed underneath the blankets, he sat up and began to remove the metal plating. She watched each meticulous movement he made, as he carefully removed plate after plate and laid them down on a nearby table. She knew the beskar was worth more than the bounty on her head, but the care and attention the Mandalorian showed his armour was so beyond physical care. It was almost reverence of what the cold steel symbolised. A pang of guilt pulled at her, knowing that he was removing his armour for her, that she had corrupted the mandalorian to abandon his faith. He so willingly gave her absolutely all of him and still she was afraid to give him all of herself. 

Lying down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body into his. He planted a delicate kiss against her hair. Already she could feel the warm waves of sleep washing over her. She sighed, nuzzling her face against the soft hairs on his chest. He murmured contently, stroking her hair gently.

There was something she so desperately wanted to say at that moment. Words she couldn't find the courage to say. Because once she did it would change absolutely everything between them. For now she could happily pretend that they were just strangers drawn together by a physical attraction and there was nothing else binding them together. She could pretend that he didn't hold her heart and she could leave his arms at any moment.


	5. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian smut with female oc/reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update for ages and then spew out two chapters in two days!
> 
> I'm not sure there is even a plot to any of this anymore. It is just my Mandalorian self insert smut descent into hell. Enjoy!

They had ended up on some backwater planet after running out of credits. The place was far enough off the charts to cash in a few old favours without drawing attention to themselves. It was beautiful compared to the world she grew up on. Everyone was shocked when she removed her helmet and to begin with she assumed they thought she'd broken Mandalore code. When they were ready to leave for their mission, their companions insisted she stay behind. Accused her of being a liability. As a woman. Despite arguing the toss, Din tried to reassure her she would be safer here without him. Talking to her quietly before they left, he pressed his helmet to her forehead, a silent gesture of tenderness between them. She wondered if he was trying to appease his companions or if he was genuinely concerned. 

So he had gone without her, and she had spent the time with some of the other women from the village, teaching them how to braid their hair in the way she had learned as a child. She wasn't sure if they looked at her with admiration or pity as she spoke about her life before she met the Mandalorian, when she had been a ruthless leader of her people after her parents were killed. Her life hadn't been easy, but it was the only way she knew. At least she could say she had chosen her own path, which was more than these young girls could do. 

She was relieved when she saw the Razor Crest return as the sun set. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Din. His reassuring presence beside her. The sound of his soft voice and the touch of his hands against her skin when they were alone together. 

It wasn't long before he was back with her in their quarters. He remained in his armour as he walked behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. His face was still covered by his helmet as he pressed it gently against her hair. Even just standing behind her was enough to make her heart hammer in her chest. The cold metal against her skin causing a rush of desire. At moments like this, she absolutely despised just how much she needed him. Hated that she was really not as strong as she would have everyone believe.

'Did you miss me?' She asked playfully, turning around in his arms to face him. He lifted his face to look at her. Even with his mask, she could still picture where his eyes were and imagine them meeting her own. The tilt of his head made her think he was surprised by her question. It wasn't like her to be so sentimental.

'I missed you' She continued, her voice becoming softer as she ran her fingers along the cool metal of his chest plate. 'I want to show you how just much'. 

Trailing her hands down along his chest and stomach, they stopped as they reached his crotch. She sighed breathlessly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck him as she slowly pressed her hand against him. Moving in gentle sweeps up and down, she was pleased to feel him quickly grow hard under her. From under his mask, she heard him catch his breath, trying and failing to hide his reaction. That little sound always made her smile, knowing that she could reduce him to putty in her hands. 

He didn't flinch, instead stroking her hair with his hand. Choosing to wait and see what she would do next. This little charade always made her heart flutter. Although she had seen him so many times, the pretence of hiding behind his armour turned her on even more. Reminding her of those first few times, when he was scared to reveal himself and how she was left to crave scraps from him. 

Staring at her reflection in his helmet, she began to slide down onto her knees in front of him, never dropping her gaze. Her hands pulled at the fastenings of his trousers and it wasn't long before they were undone. Slipping her hands underneath the leather, she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and slid them back and forth slowly. He didn't make a sound, but she felt his whole body tense as one of his hands tangled itself in her hair. 

'I've missed you so much Din' She cooed playfully, before releasing his cock completely. In a flurry of movement, she brought her lips to him, wrapping them around his length and letting him sink to the back of her throat. 

He let out a long exhale of breath and at that moment, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Moving her head, she brought her lips back and forth along him, running her tongue down his shaft and flicking it over the tip, before bringing him back down, deep into her throat again. Bringing both hands to her head now, he brushed her cheek gently, before gripping her hair tightly. She closed her eyes, focusing on her movement, back and forth, slowing gradually with each stroke until he groaned as she dragged her tongue along the tip of him. 

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him and was met with his helmet staring down at her. Biting her lip, she darted her fingers against his balls in feathery strokes, before sinking her mouth down on him once more. She brought her eyes up to meet his, before she let them flutter closed once more. Pulling tighter on her hair, he began to move her head in rhythm with her own movements, silently urging her to take him even deeper. She moaned as she grabbed hold of his thigh to steady herself against him. 

Thinking back to what he was like when she first met the Mandalorian, she adored how he was now more forceful with her. He always let her take the lead, fooling her into thinking she was in control, just to show her over and over again, she was his puppet. What frightened her was how much she enjoyed it, relishing in kneeling here in front of him, letting him use her for his own pleasure. The image made a slick pool grow between her thighs and she helplessly moaned at the thought. Frantically using her free hand, she pressed her fingertips against her core in a pathetic attempt to create some friction and give her some relief from the rising heat inside her. 

Grabbing hold of her hair, he forced her mouth from him, before using his hands to pull her up to standing. Without thinking, she brought her hands to his helmet and ventured to release it from him. He quickly took hold of her wrist in his and in that moment, she realised she had crossed a line. For all the intimacy they shared, she had never attempted to remove his mask before now. He paused for a heartbeat and she was afraid he would push her away, drawing their game to an end. Instead, he guided her hand to his helmet, and used his fingertips against hers to press down on the button to unclasp the metal. Their hands still intertwined, he carefully lifted his mask away from his face, before allowing it to tumble to the floor. Before the metal had even come thudding down, his lips were on hers, kissing her frantically. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as if trying to eliminate any space between them. 

Pushing her backwards, he guided her towards a table that stood in the centre of the room. All the while his mouth never parted from hers. When she collided with the hard surface, he grabbed hold of her thigh, wrapping it around his waist and used the momentum to lift her up onto the table top. Dragging his lips from hers, it was his turn to give her a wicked smile as he dropped down onto his knees before her. 

'I want to see just how much you missed me' He murmured. His voice thick with lust. Just the sound of him caused ripples of desire to surge through her. Spreading her legs, she guided the fabric of her tunic up to allow him unhindered access to the most intimate parts of her. Coming to rest between her thighs, he began by languidly gliding his tongue up and down against her clit, before burying it into her core. 

A flurry of curses tumbled from her mouth as her head rolled back. Effortlessly sliding his fingers into her, he curled them against the sweet fleshy spot of her walls and was rewarded with a low moan. Although they were no longer on the ship, she still made as much noise as when they were alone together with no one to overhear them. He had to admit all of her sweet little sounds made his cock ache and he felt a surge of desire at the thought of everyone knowing exactly what they were doing at that moment. 

His tongue darted over her sensitive bundle of nerves once more and she whimpered his name, digging her hands into his hair and bringing her leg over his shoulder. Her heel dug into the armour of his back, trying to gain leverage and stop her losing her balance. With every expert flick of his tongue, the fire in her core grew until it almost consumed her. Her muscles twitched around his fingers, ready to convulse around him in waves of pleasure. That moment, when she was right on the brink was always his favourite. He enjoyed teasing her, pulling her back and making her wait, making her beg. He loved the way she would look at him with lust filled eyes, pleading for him to give her what she needed. But tonight, he was too impatient. He just wanted to sink into the depths of her and lose himself right there on the table. 

Feeling her tremble around him, she gasped as the fire inside her swept over her. Wave after wave of white heat flooded through her. Her head fell back as her eyes rolled into head. Din paused for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. 

'Fuck Din' She sighed, 'That was amazing'. 

Bringing himself up on his feet, they now stood level. He kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, the slick of her arousal caught in the soft whiskers on his face. Turned on by the sensation, she moaned into his kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth, trailing circles around her own. Using his knee to part her legs further, he brought himself between her thighs, moving his hard cock to her slick core. Tilting her hips slightly, she brought her hand down and helped to guide him into her. He thrust hardk, reaching the hilt and pausing for breath, before pushing into her over and over again. Moving her own hips in sync with his, she urged him deeper and deeper. Her fingers snaked between them and darted over her clit. 

'Wait' He panted, desperate to make this last. She felt so good, enveloping him in her slick core. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clamored at the back of his neck while she frantically peppered kisses over his face. She would be his downfall and he would happily let it happen, just to be here like this with her now. 

Lying herself back onto the table, she lifted her leg slightly, allowing him to dive even deeper into her. Pressing her finger to his mouth, she guided it between his lips. He ran his tongue along it, circling against it, before she withdrew it and used it to trace circles around her own nipples. Meeting his eyes, she smiled softly at him, sweeping her matted hair away from her face. She took hold of one of his hands and brought it to her chest, encouraging him to touch her while he fucked her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed. All the while, he felt his own fire growing inside him, ready to explode. 

Their position allowed him access to her clit and he brushed his thumb over it, barely grazing it, but just causing enough friction to have her whimper each time he did. Feeling her muscles begin to twitch around him, he knew she was close. Allowing his thumb to press against her firmly, he was rewarded with a breathless moan as she came undone for him once more. The convulsions around him consumed him and he felt the searing white heat of his own release surge over him as he erupted unto her. 

Riding out their release, he gradually wound down. Both of them remained in place, panting desperately as they caught their breath. 

'I'm going to leave you behind more often' He smiled 'If this is how you welcome me back'. 

She simply smiled, pulling him down to kiss her.


	6. Five Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and his Passenger reach a stalemate. Which one of them will relent first?
> 
> AKA more Mandalorian smut

It was five days since they last slept together. Five, long days. She couldn't remember exactly how their silly competition started. Din had teased her about always being so desperate for him. Usually she would play along, accepting she was always desperate for him. But that night he'd hit a nerve. Maybe it was after opening up to him and showing him just how vulnerable she really was. She didn't like being reminded of her weakness, least of all by him. She'd argued back, told him she didn't need him at all and that he would be the one to come begging to her. So their stalemate lasted. 

She hated to admit it to herself, but it was killing her. She couldn't stand to be around Din because just the sight and smell of him made her stomach summersault. Thankfully he had mercy enough to wear his helmet around her because she knew one look into his hungry dark eyes would make her resolve melt. Today they had secured another asset, landed another paycheck and usually they would celebrate together, tangled up in one another. But not tonight. The tension and adrenaline was eating away inside of her. She needed some form of release and all she could think about was the way that Din's hands and lips felt against her. 

Shaking herself, she climbed out of her bunk and ventured out of the Razor Crest. Dusk was drawing in and they'd agreed to get some rest after a long day before setting off at sunrise. The air was hot and did nothing to make her feel any less tense. The only thing that ate away at her more than her desire for her companion was the fact that she was so pissed off with him. He was his usual cool, calm collected self, not phased at all by the fact they hadn't fucked in so long. She was incensed that he clearly didn't want her as much as she longed for him. It hurt her. She knew he cared, the small tokens and gestures of affection were still there. But she wanted him to hunger after her in the same way she did for him.

After watching the sunset for a few moments, she decided to venture back on board. It dawned on her she hadn't seen or heard the Mandalorian since they got back to the ship. On heading up to the cockpit, she found him seated in his pilot seat. He didn't notice her walking in, probably sleeping she assumed. It wasn't until she walked around by his side that she realised what had him preoccupied. His head leant back against the headrest, his hand rested under the waistband of his trousers. Smiling to herself, she watched the movement of his hand under the fabric of his pants.

Moving quietly beside him, she was determined not to disturb him. Watching him touch himself lit a fire of desire inside her. The soft rise and fall of his breath in time with the motion of his hand. She thought of all the times she touched him in the same way, all the times she replaced her hands with her mouth as she trailed her tongue along the length of him. At that moment, she wondered what he was thinking, was he picturing them together, wishing his hand was her mouth?

Without making a sound, she leaned back against the control panel. Seeing him like this absolutely destroyed any resolve she had not to fuck him tonight. She needed him to ease all of the tension inside her. Seemingly not noticing her, she let her own hand wander, coming to rest between her own thighs. Biting down on her bottom lip, she glided her fingers against her clit, before sliding them into her core. She was already slick with arousal, surprising even herself with the way her body reacted towards him. A soft little whimper fell from her lips and she smiled playfully as Din's hand suddenly froze. His head snapped instantly in her direction.

'What are you up to?' She teased breathlessly, continuing the movement of her hand.

His helmet moved as he clearly took in the sight of her, caressing herself on the controls of his ship. Without saying a word, he moved his hands to his helmet and quickly removed the metal from his face. It was discarded clumsily as he rose to his feet and stood in front of her. The unmistakable dark look of desire in his eyes was obvious. 

'Let me help you' He murmured, pressing his lips against hers. She smiled against his mouth before softly kissing him.

'No' She whispered playfully 'I don't need your help'.

Din dusted her cheek with feathery kisses, before trailing his lips against her neck. 'Please' he sighed against her ear. 

The thick sound of his voice gave rise to something inside her. Hearing him pleading made her feel powerful and it turned on her knowing just how much he wanted her. It was at that moment she understood exactly why he enjoyed hearing her beg and moan so desperately for him all the time. It was intoxicating and made a shiver of desire run through her. 

'What do you want Din?' She continued her teasing, staring into his eyes. His eyes dropped to stare at where her hand continued to move between her thighs, before returning his gaze to meet hers. 

'Let me fuck you' He practically growled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips crashing down on hers. Darting his tongue between her lips, he drew circles around her own as his hand pulled her gently on her hair. She was enjoying this, making him work hard for her attention. Although as they kissed, she felt her stubbornness melting away. 

Pushing him away from her, she watched the look of dejection on his face. He reminded her of a wounded animal briefly, before his hungry look of desire returned. Realising this was yet another of her little games she loved to play with him, he was more than willing to oblige. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her towards him. 

'Let me taste you' He murmured, rubbing his face against the bare skin of her thighs. 

His words caused a wave of heat to grow inside her as his hands seared against her skin. Staring up at her with those dark eyes, he smiled wickedly as he began to pull down her shorts. Any stubbornness remaining frittered away at that very moment. She was determined she would not beg for him, would not give him the satisfaction of watching her squirm. But all she desperately wanted at that moment was his sweet mouth against her, sending her over the edge of her desire. Simply parting her thighs for him, she silently invited him to touch her. Planting delicate kisses against the sensitive skin of her thighs, she mentally cursed him as he left her wanting. Finally, her patience was rewarded as he used his fingers to part her slick folds, and glided his tongue against her. 

'Oh fuck' She gasped breathlessly as she pulled his hair in her fingers. Using her other hand, she balanced herself against the control panel. As always, his touch was expert and each flicker of his tongue against her clit caused a ripple of pleasure to soar through her body.

'Did you miss this?' She asked, closing her eyes and letting her head roll back. He simply murmured in response, never moving his face from her core. 

'I missed this' She cooed, running her hands through his dark curls. Trying hard not to let her voice convey any emotion, she was determined not to let him know he had her right where he wanted her. It was her body that betrayed her. Her heart raced in her chest as the muscles in her cunt twitched around his fingers, that slid so effortlessly into the depths of her. 

'I've missed you like this' He whispered against her as he moved his mouth from her clit briefly. Planting delicate kisses against her thighs, he swept his thumb over her clit as he continued to stroke her walls with his fingers. She briefly opened her eyes and looked down to see him gazing up at her with those deep dark pools of lust. At that same moment he increased the pressure against her sensitive little nub and she felt the coil of tension inside her tighten, growing ready to release. She could pretend as much as she wanted, but moments like this reminded her she couldn't deny to herself that she was weak and desperate for Din.

Realising she was close to her peak, he drew himself away from her and she whimpered in disappointment at the withdrawal of his touch. Smirking to himself, he grasped hold of her hips and spun her around to face the control panel. Pressing his hand against her back, he pushed her forwards over the controls, bringing her ass closer to him. He parted her thighs and instinctively she lifted her hips, allowing him better access to the most intimate parts of her. He began to plant feathery kisses against the soft flesh of her cheeks, before biting down, causing her to gasp in a mixture of shock and desire. His fingers snaked around her hip, finding her clit and dancing circles around it. Reaching her hands out, she took hold of what she could on the controls to gain any kind of leverage and stop herself from falling face first into them. 

Arching her hips up further against his face, she felt all of the tension in her stomach tighten, ready to explode inside her. 

'Din' She gasped breathlessly, completely abandoning any shred of pride she had left 'Please fuck me'. She didn't even know what language she was speaking, sometimes in the heat of the moment she resorted to her native language. But Din always understood. 

'I've missed hearing you moaning my name' He whispered against her, before burying his tongue deep into her cunt. His words were the final push she needed to snap the coil of tension inside her. Waves of white heat seared over her. The walls of her cunt clenched and released as he fucked her with his tongue. Her legs trembled, threatening to give way under her as she rode out her orgasm. Keeping a firm hold on her hips, he finally slowed his touch to a stop. 

Remaining bent over the control panel, she spread her thighs further apart in anticipation of what would happen next. Feeling him stand behind her, she was disappointed when she wasn't met with the familiar sensation of him pressing against her. Lifting her head to look behind her, she saw he returned to his earlier position. Sat in his seat, this time with his hard cock in his hands. Indignant that he would just leave her there, absolutely desperate for him, she shot up from the controls. Picking up her shorts from around her ankles, she went to storm out of the cockpit. 

'Where do you think you're going?' His voice boomed, a thickness and harshness to it she had never heard before. A ripple of excitement swept over her. Turning around to face him, she swung her shorts in her fingers and smiled playfully. 

'It looks like you've got this in hand' She teased, glancing down at his hand as it moved back and forth along his length. 

'Come here' he murmured, never taking his dark eyes off hers. 

As she shimmied closer to him, he reached out both of his hands to grab hold of her waist. In a swift movement, he brought her down to sit in his lap. Swinging her legs around him, she straddled him. Taking hold of his erection in her hand, she guided herself down onto him, feeling him bury himself into the depths of her. Both of them gasped as they found their rhythm. 

Letting her control the pace, he watched in awe as her hips danced against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards. Having gone without his touch for so long, it made her head spin to finally feel him inside her, filling her, making her complete again. His tip pressed against the sweet fleshy spot inside her and she knew it wasn't going to be long until she fell apart for him again.

He pressed his hands against her hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, urging her to take more of him. Quickening her pace, she pushed herself down harder and faster with each movement. Her hands clawed at the back of his neck as she brought her lips down to meet his in a frantic kiss. Feeling his own release growing, he groaned into her mouth. Somewhere in the haze of her desire, she smiled to herself knowing that Din was really just as desperate for this as she was. 

Every time she moved her hips, he rose to meet her, relentlessly chasing his release. The heat rose inside her to the point where she felt her orgasm ready to explode. Slowing her pace slightly, she allowed herself to teater on the brink for a moment, tiny little convulsions in her cunt threatening to unleash a tsunami of pleasure over her. Opening her eyes, she watched as Din's eyes fluttered closed, his brow furrowed as if every ounce of concentration was being spent on reaching his peak. The flush of pink in his cheeks and sheen of sweat over his forehead caused a rush of desire to surge through her. This bounty hunter would be the end of her. 

Bringing her hips down against his once more, she finally let herself be consumed by her need. Breathlessly murmuring against his ear, she urged Din to let go with her as the waves of white heat came crashing over her. Somewhere in the haze of her own pleasure, she felt his hands clench against her hips and the hitch of his breath in his throat, before the warmth of his release inside her. 

Neither of them spoke as they frantically tried to catch their breath. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, she felt him plant gentle kisses against her hair. A warm afterglow swamped over her and she was reluctant to move from his lap. Finally after being without Din for so long, she felt relaxed. Complete. Bringing their faces together, their lips collided in a languid kiss. 

'Next time don't make me wait so long' she murmured, smiling against his mouth.


	7. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very different to the rest of this work. It's more emotional and not my usual smut-fest. Sorry if you hate it, but it's what I needed to write for myself right now.

They landed on part of a planet that was green with trees. It reminded her of when she was younger, when her parents were alive. They made a camp and they sat outside, watching the sunset as they ate and talked. They talked about her parents, about her life before they died and how it all changed afterwards. The Mandalorian didn't say much, choosing instead to just listen and let her say what she needed to.   
He wasn't wearing his armour. It struck her as strange to watch him go about his every day tasks like a regular person. He usually only did this when they were alone together, but she noticed it becoming more frequent that he chose not to wear his Beskar in her presence. 

Later, Din stood watching her in silence as she gazed out over the sunset, leaning against the ship's landing gear. The fading light glistening against her skin. She always insisted on wearing as little as physically possible when she wasn't in her armour. The way she stood accentuated the curve of her hip and behind and he imagined dusting his fingertips along the soft skin. Hearing her tiny little moans as he did. He relished in being able to touch her, kiss her, make love to her in all the ways that he wanted. But he also wanted to show her that wasn't all she was to him. She was a partner in more than one sense, having her by his side on the missions and being able to travel together. He hadn't realised how much he needed someone until she showed up.

She turned around and saw him standing there watching her. A smile spread across her face as she walked back up the ramp towards him. 

'It's a beautiful view, isn't it' She sighed. She moved close to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

'I wasn't looking at the sunset' He replied, bringing his hand to her waist and pulling him in closer to him. 

They cuddled up together, silently watching the sun set by their campfire. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his breathing, his heart beating against his chest. His arm draped over her and she stroked her fingers along it, scratching her nails against it. Allowing her fingertips to dance up along his stomach and chest, she mapped every inch of him in her memory. She had touched him before, kissed him before. Usually it was so frantic and clouded by lust. This felt like the first time she was truly looking at him as the man he was. The first time she really saw him. 

Gazing up at his face, she met his dark, kind eyes. Tiny creases formed at the corners as he smiled at her. The sunset cast a pink hue over his golden skin and the dark whiskers of hair on his face. She wondered about all of the things his eyes had seen and still when she stared into them, she instinctively knew Din was a good man, a kind man. 

There was a palatable shift in the mood between them that evening. Usually, they would be tearing one another's clothes off by now. But tonight, she didn't feel the need. Being here like this with him, wrapped up in his embrace was enough. She loved the time they spent together, tangled in pleasure. But she enjoyed these moments when they simply held one another in silence most. It felt normal and made her feel safe. Allowing her eyes to flutter closed, she sighed with contentment and nuzzled her head into his chest. He gently stroked his hand over her hair, twirling curls around his fingers. 

'You make me happy Din' She murmured softly and she heard him chuckle. 'I'm glad you found me'. 

If only she had known all those months ago how she would come to feel about the man sent to capture her. That he would be crazy and stupid enough to risk everything to save her from her fate and let him join her in his life. They had gone from simply trying to escape and survive to now living and working together in the Razor Crest. It went beyond the practical everyday. He had let her see under the mask, opened up to her and shown her parts of him no one else saw. She had given him the only thing she had, herself. Her body, her heart and her soul. Completely. It was unsaid but understood she would never leave. No matter where they went, they went together. 

Cupping his hand under her chin, he tilted her face up to his and brought his lips down against hers in a gentle kiss. She lost track of time as they sat there. Exchanging languid kisses, gazing longingly into one another's eyes and listening to each other's heartbeats. All at once she noticed it had grown dark and there was a sudden chill in the air as their fire died. 

'Come to bed Din' She murmured softly. 

Standing up, he took hold of her hand and led her back into the ship. He helped her undress before doing the same himself and they slipped into one of the cold hard bunks together, huddling together for warmth. She couldn't help but notice how he responded to being naked in close proximity with her as his erection pressed against her stomach. 

'Sorry' He whispered, rolling his eyes as he looked down between them. 

'it's OK' she smiled softly, kissing him gently as she trailed her hand down to touch him, gently squeezing him in her fingers. 

He gave a soft whimper into her mouth 'I thought you were tired' he murmured against her lips.

She shrugged, as she slowly began to pump her hand up and down his length. 'I am'

His eyes fluttered closed and he smiled, a sigh of contentment falling from his lips. She watched as his skin flushed pink, his soft lips parted as he breathlessly purred in appreciation of her caress. His chest rose and fell in time with his breathing, which grew shallower and faster in time with the movement of her hand. She felt his hand move between then, silently guiding her thighs apart and moving against her core. Never stopping her own movement, she moaned quietly as his fingers slipped into the heat of her, before sliding back and forth against her swollen clit. 

She thought of their first encounter like this, when they had awkwardly fumbled together in this same bunk. He had brought her off while she started into her own reflection in his helmet. Now when she opened her eyes, she was met with his handsome features, his eyes now dark pools of lust as he watched her writhe against his expert touch. Her head span, desperate with physical need once more for her Mandalorian. But there was something else there tonight. The way he looked at her awestruck as if she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. The way he focused on her pleasure. The way that she knew she would love this man with her every waking breath. 

Before she knew it, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. She used her first language in the same way she sometimes did at moments like this when she was too high on desire to form coherent sentences. But she said it all the same. 

'I love you Din'. 

Din froze. He understood her. Of course he understood her, he knew more about different cultures than she ever thought possible. His expression grew puzzled and she felt a sudden sick wave of panic fall over her. Suddenly, she was afraid he didn't feel the same and felt her heart turned to ice, ready to shatter like glass in a heartbeat. 

He smiled, the biggest, widest smile she'd ever seen. He brought both of his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her hard and fast. Their lips parted and he pressed his nose against hers, his smile still beaming. 

He said something, something she presumed was in his native tongue because she didn't understand. Obviously recognising her confusion, he looked her square in the eyes. 

'I love you too' He whispered. 

Their lips collided together in a kiss once more. Their hands wrapped around one another, tangling in each other's hair. The wave of bliss she felt pouring over her at that moment was somehow more than anything like she'd felt with him when he fucked her. She'd finally found something that made her feel safe and happy. Something that made her feel like home again.


End file.
